


Some Like It Hot

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: A movie night turns into some fun between the sheets when Reyes builds a pillow fort.





	Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacksheep33512](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep33512/gifts).



>  
> 
>   
> 

_A/N - This is for an anon on Tumblr who asked for a smutty drabble for fReyder with the prompt 'pillow fort'. I found the idea brilliant, and I wrote something that was part crack humour and part smut. I hope you really enjoy it! A big thank you to BlackSheep33512 who let me write this using her Sara and Reyes, and chatted about Reyes' movie preferences with me. Mwa! Art is by Hazumonster._

* * *

 

“Reyes?” Sara stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her, peering through the early evening gloom. They were supposed to be watching movies together tonight; _a quiet night on the couch_ , he’d called it.

Only Reyes didn’t seem to be here at all.

Frowning, she switched on a lamp and took a few more steps into the entrance hall. “Reyes?” she called again.

“In here.” His voice came from the living area, and with a shake of her head she moved in that direction.

The normally pristine and ordered lounge room had been transformed, and Sara came to a stop as she took in the mounds of pillows and blankets which had been built up into a pillow fort. Torch light glimmered from the depths of the fort, and she heard a rustling sound a moment before a dark shape came sailing out and Reyes’ vest smacked her on the chest.

“What in the … ?” She picked up the vest and stared at it, then dropped it back down and glared into the pillow fort. “What is this? Fort Asshole? I thought we were watching movies?”

“Fort Asshole, I like that.” Reyes chuckled. “And we _are_ watching movies, I always keep my promises.” She saw his eyes gleam from a small gap between pillows. “I just thought we could be comfortable, _Mi Reina_.” There was another rustling sound and his shirt fluttered through the air, landing at her feet. “Mmm, that feels better. Care to join me?”

Sara raised an eyebrow. “Just like that? No special price or demands?”

“I would never ask such a thing!” Reyes sounded shocked, then a low husky laugh sounded, and it sent delicious shivers down her spine. “Well, there is one thing. Fort Assholes is a clothing free zone, so you’ll have to be naked to gain entrance.”

“I see.” She almost rolled her eyes, but a glimpse of his tawny flesh between pillows made her pulse beat a little faster; Reyes was obviously naked already.

There was another rustle of clothing, and she stepped aside as his pants came sailing out. They landed on his desk and drooped drunkenly down one side. A moment later his boxes missed her by inches, and she glared at the pillow fort and the naked Reyes it contained.

“If you keep throwing clothes at me I’m going to have to teach you a lesson,” she warned.

He laughed again. “Well, you could strip off and throw some back?”

She _almost_ smiled, but fought it off. “No, I think you need to be taught a real lesson, Mr. Vidal.”

His eyes appeared at the gap again, and Sara mischievously unzipped her leather jacket and let it fall to the floor. Her boots and socks went next, then she unwound her scarf tossed it towards Fort Asshole, smirking when Reyes was so busy watching her he didn’t even try to avoid it. With a smile, she peeled her shirt off, and shimmied her jeans down her legs, kicking them across the room.

Clad only in her lacy bra and panties, she stretched out on the floor in front of the pillow fort and ran her hands down her body, arching her back and humming happily as she trailed her nails lightly along her thighs. She skimmed her hands along the softer skin of her stomach, following the line of her underwear, then slipped her fingers into the waistband of her panties and down to the apex of her thighs.

She sensed movement as she touched herself, her fingers slipping between her legs and finding that pearly nub, swirling around it, teasing it skillfully. Pleasure ebbed through her, beautiful and familiar, and she opened her eyes to see Reyes’ head poking out of his pillow fort, his eyes dark with need as he watched her. He swallowed thickly, his gaze taking in every part of her before be made a gesture of surrender, raising his hands.

“No fair,” he grumbled. “How is Fort Asshole supposed to stand up to such an assault?

She smiled; the cat who had the cream. “You’re not.”

“Temptress,” he condemned, though his accent was thick with need and he sounded anything but angry. “I humbly submit my surrender and invite you to enjoy the spoils of your victory.”

Sara bit her lip and held his gaze as she continued to touch herself with small quick flicks of her fingers. “Mmm, I’m not sure I should accept your surrender,” she mused, cupping one breast with her free hand, enjoying the helpless way his eyes followed her movements. “What spoils can you offer me? What _services_?”

“Any services my lady needs,” Reyes flashed her a charming smile, his eyes smouldering. “I freely open up the soft and comfortable surfaces of my realm for your use.”

She chuckled. “How _kind_.”

“I’m nothing if not accommodating to my conquering leaders.” He wiggled his eyebrows and crept forward, stretching a hand towards her in invitation. “Tempted?”

“Always.”

Sara removed her hand from her panties, her body close to orgasm and singing for release; every nerve ending jangling tightly. She wriggled out of her underwear and unclipped her bra, leaving them behind her, then Reyes’ took her hand and pulled her unceremoniously into his pillow fort.

The pillows rained down around them as they bowled into it, half burying them, and Sara shrieked as she tried to fight free only to have Reyes catch and pull her close, his mouth finding hers in a passionately hungry kiss. Her laughter dried up in a moment, and she returned the kiss with equal need, the hard planes of his body and the feel of his erection pushing against her hip sending shivers of desire thrumming through her.

Reyes rolled her over, pillows tumbling across his back, catching her beneath him as he slid a leg between hers and trailed a path of burning hot kisses down her throat; kissing, licking, sucking and biting. Sara whimpered and dragged her nails down his back. Reyes hissed in pleasure and retaliated by sucking hard on her neck; marking her as his.

She wriggled beneath him, wanting to take control of the situation, to touch Reyes and feel his body under her hands, but with a chuckle he pinned her tightly.

“Hey!” Sara pouted up at him. “I thought you were going to be accomodating!”

Reyes grinned roguishly. “I lied,” he confessed, his tawny eyes sparkling. “Fort Asshole surrenders to no one, and you, my beautiful Pathfinder, are my prisoner.” He laughed and kissed her again, his tongue dipping into into her mouth in a hot velvet stroke. “Do you surrender?”

She whimpered as he leaned into her, his erection brushing her entrance as he cupped her ass.

“Yes,” Sara whispered quietly, looking up into his eyes. “I’m yours.”

He kissed her, gently, lovingly. “ _Good_.”

Reyes entered her with a thrust of his hips, driving her back into the mound of pillows and sending more of Fort Asshole topping upon them as he rocked against her. They moved as one, their bodies tangled together; skin sweaty, breath mingling, hands and nails grasping at one another. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as Reyes thrust into her again and again, his slick movements sending earth-shattering bolts of pleasure racing through her core.

Like molten fire, the ecstasy rose inside of her, the warmth building in her tummy and spreading outwards in a languid spill of excitement. She rolled her hips to meet his slick movements, loving the stretched, full feeling of having him so deep inside of her. Reyes began to move faster, his driving thrusts losing their rhythm as he anchored a hand in her hair, their mouths meeting and tongues swirlings together.

The wave of pleasure built and built, growing like a rising tsunami inside of her until it crashed down with the force of  thousand nuclear bombs. Sara cried out, her body jackknifing as ecstasy tore through her in an almost painful bolt, washing away all other sensations. She clung to Reyes, feeling him shudder against her as he came with her name on his lips.

They lay together in satisfied silence afterwards, the only sound that of their breathing as they caught their breath and slowed their pulses. Sara snuggled close to Reyes, closing her eyes as he spooned around her protectively. Something hard jabbed her in the side, and with a grunt, she reached under her and pulled out several small small data disks.

“Your movies?” she mumbled, holding them up so Reyes could see.

He chuckled and took it from her, nodding. “Yes. You’re holding cinema gold; _Casablanca_ , _Some Like It Hot_ , and _It Happened One Night_.”

She snorted in amusement. “Well, we did pretty good entertaining ourselves without any help, but some popcorn and a movie _does_ sound amazing.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Reyes plucked a movie from her hands and grinned. “What do you think? _Some Like It Hot_?”

“Well, _we_ like it hot.”

He winked. “That we do.”


End file.
